


In Flagrante Delicto

by Rroselavy



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	In Flagrante Delicto

Shindou Shuichi had always believed that it would be he who would catch his lover, Yuki Eiri, in flagrante delicto with one of the many women that the teen imagined his lover slept with regularly.

So it came as a surprise to the pink-haired teen that it had been Yuki who'd found ~him~ naked, in bed, with Sakuma Ryuichi, their arms and legs entwined, chests still heaving from the exertion of their lovemaking.

He'd wanted to meet the shocked gaze of his lover with insolence, to rub it in the blond's face, that yes, it really did matter to Yuki whether or not Shuichi was faithful. But when Shuichi did manage to look Yuki in the eye, he was overwhelmed with guilt and the sudden knowledge of the ramifications of what he'd done. He didn't need to be a rocket scientist to see, in that split second, that he'd confirmed Yuki's belief that his moodiness and foul mouth would eventually drive the teen into someone else's arms. As he watched his lover stalk out of the room, Shuichi's heart sank. He hadn't meant things to get so far out of hand, he'd only wanted to prove to Yuki that someone else found him attractive, and worthy of spending time with.

"Don't worry about him," Ryuichi consoled, "he doesn't deserve you. He can't love you like I do."

Shuichi buried his face in the other's soft brunet hair, realizing belatedly that Ryuichi had gotten it wrong, it was he who didn't deserve Yuki. He sighed, and then when the ache in his heart threatened to split it open, he began to sob, his tears wetting Ryuichi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ry-chan," Shuichi said miserably, "but this was a mistake, a big mistake," he choked out. "I don't love you, I love Yuki." He felt the older man stiffen in reaction to his confession. Resolved, Shuichi got out of bed, and got dressed under the watchful eye of the other man. "I have to find him, tell him I'm sorry," he said, a tear sliding from his face.

"You're sorry?" Ryuichi smiled humorlessly. "He walks all over you, treats you worse than most people treat their pets, and you think that you need to apologize?" Shuichi barely had time to register the rising panic in Ryuichi's voice as he donned his clothes, and hurriedly made his way through the apartment, intent on catching up with his lover, to try to make amends.


End file.
